Cross Dressing
by Mitsuara
Summary: Ben had to admit that it was better than that hideous yellow sweater that Aeric seemed to love for whatever reason. OCXOC, written for a friend.


Of all the things Benjamin Kirkland had expected to see Aeric McGregor doing when he arrived at the latter's house (scratch that, castle) this would have been way down at the bottom of the list, along with chatting happily with his father and practicing magic. Heck, this wouldn't have even made the list. Well, Ben had to admit that it was better than that hideous yellow sweater that Aeric seemed to love for whatever reason.

"I- wha- don't-" It was quite amusing watching him splutter, Ben mused, and that blush spreading across his face _was_ rather cute.

"Would it have killed you to knock?" Aeric burst out, his face was quickly turning a ruddy shade of red, from embarrassment or anger, Ben couldn't tell, probably a bit of both. Was that his right eye twitching?

A slow grin was working its way across Ben's face, "Why Aeric, that's a very nice dress you have there. May I ask what the occasion is?"

It _was_ a rather nice dress. It was just one shade off being pure white, and Aeric had tied a sash the same red color as his hair around the waist. The skirt fell just past Aeric's knees, though it was longer in the back.

His face deepening a few more shades, Aeric grabbed the closest thing to him and flung it at Ben's head. Ducking out of the way, Ben was amused to see that it was a bottle of red nail polish. It flew past him and shattered on the wall behind him.

"Ooh," Ben grimaced, "That's gonna be a pain to clean."

Aeric was cradling his head in his hands, pointedly not looking at Ben.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't come visit my friend?"

"Can't you knock?" Aeric muttered.

"But then I wouldn't have got to see you in your dress." Ben pouted.

"That's the idea."

"But what would be the fun in that~?"

"Die." Aeric grumbled, "Die, and come back as something pleasant."

"You're so mean," Ben sighed.

Aeric muttered something that Ben didn't quite catch, Ben figured he didn't really want to know what the teen was saying anyways.

"Hey!" Ben perked up, "Do you have any wigs?"

"Yes…?" Aeric had a feeling he'd regret answering that.

"Excellent!" Ben dashed over to Aeric's closet and began rummaging through it. Aeric watched him warily.

Ben danced happily back over to Aeric and stuck a bright red shoulder length wig on his head.

"There!" Ben chirped, "Now we can go out together without people looking at us funny!"

Aeric's face, which had almost returned to its normal color, flushed red again. He was almost the same shade as the wig, Ben noted absently.

"We are _not_ going on a date!" Aeric yelled.

"Date?" Ben asked innocently, "Who said anything about a date? Wishful thinking, Aeric?"

It really was quite amusing how many shades of red Aeric's face could turn in the space of a few minutes.

"IDIOT!" Aeric was screaming now, "Why would I want to go on a date with you!"

"You don't like me?" Ben pouted, though on inside he was rolling around on the floor laughing like a maniac. This was fun!

"I- I never said that! I-"

"Excellent!" Ben grabbed Aeric's arm and dragged him out of his room and down the stairs, "Let's go!"

"Ah- no- wait-"

"Cheer up!" Ben chirped, still dragging Aeric along, "I know this great ice cream place! They've got loads of flavors!"

"I am _not_ going out in public like this!" Aeric yelled, ripping his arm out of Ben's grasp.

Ben cocked his head at Aeric, "Why not? You worried that someone will recognize you? You look enough like a girl to fool anyone. Are you worried about your chest giving you away? I'm sure we could borrow one of your mother's bras and stuff it."

Aeric gave Ben a look that made it clear that he thought Ben was completely insane.

"I'm going back upstairs." He informed Ben flatly before turning on his heel and stalking up the stairs. For some reason the sight of the dress fluttering around Aeric's knees amused Ben greatly. Grinning, he ran after Aeric, taking the steps three at a time.

"Oh, Aeric~!" Ben crooned, prancing through the door into Aeric's room. He was greeted with a wig to the face.

"That was uncalled for." He grumbled. Aeric snorted. Ben sighed and flounced over to Aeric's bed, where he flopped down unceremoniously.

"So, you wanna get changed and we can go out for that ice cream?" he offered.

"Huh?"

"I serious about that, you know."

Aeric's face flushed a rather fetching shade of pink, "Well, I geuss."

Silence.

"I'll get changed," Aeric said, he walked into the bathroom adjoining his room and slammed the door "Don't you dare peek!"

Ben chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Aeric emerged a few minutes later wearing decidedly male clothes, he was still blushing, Ben noted absently.

"Alright!" Ben cried, grabbing Aeric's hand, "Let's go!"


End file.
